coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4124 (12th January 1997)
Plot Mike can't believe Stephen would cancel the contract over Don. Jack tries to prepare Vera for the day Tricia finds herself another man, accusing her of getting too attached. Audrey feels Alf has got into bad habits with his driving and gives him a lesson. He refuses to have anymore with her as she nags him too much. Andy realises he doesn't care if Anne fancies Curly or not as he's had enough of living with her. Mike begs Stephen to reconsider as he'll be putting people on the dole. Stephen refuses so Mike accuses him of pulling out because of Alma embarrassing him. Andy is embarrassed when Anne is rude to Curly, demanding to know when he's going to leave. Curly is appalled when Anne tells him she's told Andy about her declaration of love. When Becky is locked out of No.6, Ashley takes her in for the afternoon. Curly swears to Andy that nothing happened between him and Anne but Andy tells him he doesn't care. Andy tells him how Anne's obsessive behaviour is killing him. Curly is appalled as Andy lists his grievances about rota-crazy, cleanliness-obsessed Anne with her washing-up rota and ironing her knickers. Becky happily gets drunk on Ashley's lager and thinks he's wonderful. Denise collects Daniel from Ken and tells him he could have regular access if he dropped the case against her as they both know she'll win. She offers him an out-of-court settlement, giving him more access than if they went through the courts. She threatens to make life hard for him if he goes to court but he refuses to be budged. Mike tells Alma about his chat with Stephen and says that if he can't get enough work for the factory, the two of them stand to lose everything. Andy packs and tells Anne and Curly he's moving out and it's nothing to do with Curly; he just feels they've reached the end of the road. Anne is upset and Curly feels trapped. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Hallway and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Hair by Fiona Middleton *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Orchard Close *16 Orchard Close - Living room *Unnamed hotel Notes *Last appearance of Daniel Osbourne until 27th July 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky spends an interesting afternoon with Ashley. Andy makes a shock decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,760,000 viewers (13th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes